StarCraft II Q
Our next two batches will be answering questions submitted by the StarCraft II Community. Be sure to also check out sites involved, to participate in our Monthly Discussion Topics, starting with the Protoss Mothership for September. Every so often, I hope to also update you guys on chats I've had with the Devs, to let you know what they're currently working on in StarCraft II. Chat with the Devs: The StarCraft II Team is working hard on making Terran Medics 'smarter' so they do not run up to the enemy when you give a move order to a group of Marines and Medics. Medics, if given an attack move order, will scan the area on its path for injured infantry, then break off its limited path to heal those soldiers. Again, give devs and me a w00t! if you are enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 12--- 1. How useful will tier 1 units be in the late game? (broodwar.de) As a staple of the original StarCraft, which we intend to carry over to StarCraft II, is that every unit has a specific role in that factions army. Every unit will fulfill a unique role, which complements the other units, some better than others of course. In subscribing to that idea, tier 1 units will be quite useful in late game as well as early. Many of the tier 1 units will be able to be upgraded to keep up with the later game units as well. For example, the Terran Marine currently has 3 upgrades available to it, as well as its standard attack and armor upgrades. New upgrades such as the combat shields, increasing the Marines health will be important in having the Marine deal with later game units. 2. Can we expect units to replace the Reaver and the Soul Hunter? (starcraftzone.com) Yes, we are always testing the addition of new units as well as the removal of older units. For instance, in our current build, the Terran Firebat is back in the game, as we test how he interacts with the new additions into StarCraft II. Of course, nothing is final though. 3. What was the reasoning behind axing spell X (lockdown, mind control etc.)? (sclegacy.com) As mentioned above in question 2, much like with units, we are also testing several new abilities for StarCraft II. If these abilities do not work as we would intend, it is always possible for a reintroduction of original abilities from the original StarCraft. We are constantly striving to improve and complement what has already been very successful with StarCraft for StarCraft II. 4. Will there be a black player color? (starcraft-source.com) We have tried using black, but it was too difficult to differentiate units on the mini-map from the fog of war. 5. Will you be able to use custom army colors in the game? (teamliquid.net) In custom maps created through the Map Editor, players will be able to select any color for their factions. In multiplayer games, players will be able to choose between approximately 12-18 colors.Karune. 2007-09-07. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 12. StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-09-07. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches